Inside Out (CollegeHumor's Updated Pokerap (With All 718 Pokemon) Incredible Style)
CollegeHumor's Updated Pokerap (With all 718 Pokemon) Incredible's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Wooper (Pokemon) *Joy - Lyndsay (MySims) *Sadness - Goth Boy (MySims) *Disgust - Princess Butter (MySims) *Anger - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Fear - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Gigi (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mr. Stubborn (The Mr. Men Show) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Teacher - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Rita (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Suzie Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (CollegeHumor's Updated Pokerap (With all 718 Pokemon) Incredible Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (CollegeHumor's Updated Pokerap (With all 718 Pokemon) Incredible Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (CollegeHumor's Updated Pokerap (With all 718 Pokemon) Incredible Style) - Lyndsay Quick Thinking *Inside Out (CollegeHumor's Updated Pokerap (With all 718 Pokemon) Incredible Style) - Goth Boy We Should Cry *Inside Out (CollegeHumor's Updated Pokerap (With all 718 Pokemon) Incredible Style) - Princess Butter Five Second Rule *Inside Out (CollegeHumor's Updated Pokerap (With all 718 Pokemon) Incredible Style) - The Brain My Bad *Inside Out (CollegeHumor's Updated Pokerap (With all 718 Pokemon) Incredible Style) - Yoyo Dodo Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (CollegeHumor's Updated Pokerap (With all 718 Pokemon) Incredible Style): 's First Date? *Inside Out (CollegeHumor's Updated Pokerap (With all 718 Pokemon) Incredible Style) - Transcripts Category:CollegeHumor's Updated Pokerap (With all 718 Pokemon) Incredible Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG